1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating shaft assembly, and, more particularly to a rotating shaft assembly, which provides a function to open an article in a specific angular position and to shut the article, automatically.
2. Description of Related Art
A lifted lid on a consumptive electronic product such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) or the like is usually for covering the keyboard or the screen to avoid the keyboard being carelessly touched or to protect the screen.
Taking the mobile phone with lifted lid or slide lid available in the market as an example, the lid has to be lifted completely or pushed away before the keyboard being operated. The lid is mounted to a main unit of the mobile phone at the lower edge thereof by way of shaft connection or insert joint so that the lid can be opened and shut. However, it has some slight imperfection that the engagement between the lid and main unit may become loose after using a period of time. Thus, in order to avoid the defective, most of the mobile phones or PDA currently used have not adopted the lids. But, it frequently results in that the keyboard is carelessly touched or the screen is damaged. Hence, it is a difficult problem to be overcome that the lid can be operated repeatedly without occurring the phenomenon of loosening in addition to having an effect of standstill.
The present inventor has endeavored the research and development of a rotating shaft for many years and has been granted the U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,179 and the present invention is a newly developed rotating shaft assembly with open and shut function for overcoming the shortcoming resided in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a rotating shaft assembly, which comprises a shaft part, a fixing part, a slide part, an extension part and/or a rotating part. When a lid on an article rotates, the rotating slants of the rotating projections on the rotating part move along the end projections of the slide part to allow the sliding juts on the slide part moving along the fixing juts on the fixing part so as to compress the extension part between the fixing part and the slide part. When the lid rotates an angle till the rotating projections contacting face to face with the end projections, the lid can be located in a state of standstill. When rotating slants move to the slant side of the respective end projection at the another side thereof, the extension part stretches to allow the slide part moving back axially so that the rotating slants can move along the end slants to form a state of engagement between the rotating slants and the end slants respectively and the lid can be fully opened automatically.